1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baseball caps and more particularly pertains to a new baseball cap for providing a distinctive appearance for a person.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of baseball caps is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that allows for a band to extend around the device and decorate the device. Additionally, the band should include a raised portion to receive decorative elements